100 Phrases of BBRae
by Densharr
Summary: 100 prompts, 100 drabbles.  BBRae,  heavy  T for some innuendo and non-specific depictions.
1. The First Fifty

Well, here's a 100-point BBRae drabble series. Here's the first half; I'll probably post the second half, pending reader reactions.

- - - oOo - - -

1. Introduction  
>When he first met her, he knew that she was different. She didn't smell like anything of this earth. He just never knew <em>how different.<em>

2. Light  
>As ironic as it sounds, Raven was his single ray of light in the darkness that Terra had left in his heart.<p>

3. Seeking Solace  
>Beast Boy could literally smell the pain and hurt rolling off of Raven after Malchior's betrayal. He knew that she'd pretend to say that she didn't need help, but he knew that she was calling for it. And Beast Boy never failed to deliver.<p>

4. Break Away  
>"I'm sorry, Robin, I just can't stay any longer. I've already said my goodbyes to Cy and Star, so you're all that's left"<br>"But what about-"  
>"Don't say her name. We already had our goodbyes a week ago"<br>"A week? Are you serious? What happen-"  
>"It's not important. I'm leaving, and that's all you need to know."<p>

5. Innocence  
>The first time that Raven felt Beast Boy's mind, she knew that it felt... odd. It was only years later that she discovered that his innocence had been lost for a long, long time.<p>

6. Drive  
>Every Titan had their reasons for being a hero, their drive – for Beast Boy, it was honouring the memory of his parents. For her, it was doing good before she was killed as the portal. After that... clenching a small piece of copper tightly, she realised that she had a new reason.<p>

7. Memory  
>How could merely thinking of that... insufferable green changeling provoke such feeling in her?<p>

8. Insanity  
>Many people would argue someone's sanity if they admitted to voices in their head. As Raven shouted down a certain purple robed emotion, she realised that she may not be quite sane.<p>

9. Misfortune  
>Just her luck – <em>how <em>was it that she had the bad luck to fall in love with the one person who managed to irritate her beyond belief?

10. Questioning  
>Beast Boy suppressed the urge to laugh at the woman in front of him. How could she ask him how he could love a demon? Didn't she know that she wasn't a demon to him, but merely Rae?<p>

11. Blood  
>Beast Boy would never admit it, but he loved licking Raven's blood off of her body after they made love.<p>

12. Rainbow  
>Beast Boy used to love the color blue, but after seeing Raven's eyes for the first time, he knew his favourite colour in the rainbow.<p>

13. Gray  
>As Gar ran his fingers up his mate's side, he couldn't help but smile. How could she think that her skin tone was off-putting? Didn't she know that he was colorblind himself half of the time?<p>

14. Fortitude  
>After she found out the pain that every shift caused him, even Raven was impressed with her green teammate's resistance to pain.<p>

15. Mother Nature  
>She knew that he heard the call of the nature a great deal more than the average human. So she never denied him when he told her that he needed to get out of the Tower for a while, to be in the wild.<p>

16. Trouble Lurking  
>When Beast Boy went into the city to see if the girl who looked like Terra was actually Terra, Raven hid in the shadows. As she rejected him, she had to catch herself from holding him close.<p>

17. Sorrow  
>...She could feel it pouring off of him in waves every year on the anniversary of his parent's death, but could never summon the courage to break her uncaring facade and comfort him, no matter how much she wanted to.<p>

18. Happiness  
>Beast Boy was relieved when he entered Raven's mind all those years ago – there he learnt that no matter what she said, a part of Raven would always find his jokes amusing.<p>

19. Flowers  
>The first time Beast Boy brought her flowers, she rolled her eyes and threw them out the window.<p>

20. Stars  
>Raven never understood the attraction of sitting back and looking at the stars until the night where she found Beast Boy sitting on the roof, looking at the stars. As he started telling her the stories behind the constellations, she became enthralled.<p>

21. Precious Treasure  
>Raven's most valued possessions she kept in a box under her bed. Included in them were a stuffed chicken, her mirror and a half-melted copper coin.<p>

22. Rated  
>"That's right, baby, I'm rated S for Sexy. Want to go out sometime?"<br>"B Boy, give it a break, man. Rae ain't gonna fall for that. Please, don't even try. I don't wanna have to replace the commons window again."  
>"But Cy! Come on! 'There is no try, only do or do not'."<br>"I don't care green you are, you are _not_ Yoda, my man"

23. Standing Still  
>Raven's world seemed to freeze for an instant as Beast Boy dove in front of the bullet meant for her.<p>

24. Two Roads  
>Raven couldn't describe her sadness at seeing the Beast roaming the wild savannah. <em>Why couldn't you come to me for help, Beast Boy? Why did you lose yourself to this... animal? <em>

25. Family  
>They were worried that they couldn't have one, until Cyborg announced the news that if there was anybody on earth who could impregnate her, it'd be her green changeling.<p>

26. Childhood  
>Watching Beast Boy's antics, one could easily imagine that he had a perfectly carefree childhood. When Raven learned the truth, and discovered his nearly backbreaking guilt, she wept for him inside as he wept as he told her.<p>

27. Breaking the Rules  
>Raven didn't care about Robin's rules for not dating teammates. If her and Gar wanted to pursue an intimate relationship, who was he to tell them otherwise? If he continued to interfere, they would simply leave the Titans. She knew that her Gar would follow her anywhere.<p>

28. Sport  
>Raven never found out the inspiration for Cyborg and Beast Boy to invent Stankball, and she wasn't sure if she wanted to. But it didn't mean that she wasn't above creating an obscure rule or two to help Beast Boy win when he was feeling down.<p>

29. Tower  
>When Beast Boy saw the newly completed Titans Tower for the first time, he knew that good things were going to happen in it.<p>

30. Waiting_  
>I promised to wait for you, Rae. It's been three years, and everybody told me to move on. But you said that you'd be back, and you've never let me down.<em>

31. Sacrifice  
>Beast Boy would never tell Robin, but he was a coward. He wouldn't make the ultimate sacrifice to save someone's life. Except for Raven. Although it could be argued that that was still cowardly, as he couldn't face the day without her in it.<p>

32. Rejection  
>Raven would never admit it to herself, but some of her Emotions were secretly pleased when Terra rejected Beast Boy and the Titans, because that meant that they had a chance at him.<p>

33. Magic  
>Every now and then, Raven still couldn't believe the feeling s that Beast Boy brought to the surface.<p>

34. Do Not Disturb  
>...Were the words she posted on her door when she wanted Beast Boy to cheer her up, even if she wouldn't admit it to herself.<p>

35. Traps  
>He was always amazed at her ability to make him eat his own words seemingly at will.<p>

36. 67%  
>"Hey Rae, did you know that 67% of all statistics are made up?"<br>"Did you know that I enjoy your presence 87% of the time?"  
>"Really? Awesome Rae... wait a minute, that's not funny!"<br>As Beast By stomped off, he missed seeing Raven's secret smile and her whisper _'That one was the other 33%...'_

37. Obsession  
>Beast Boy couldn't help it. Her smell just seemed to draw him in, a mixture of lavender, yellowed parchment and natural odours with a hint of blood. She never caught hi smelling her, though – he had never thanked his mutation before, but he thanked it now for his enhanced senses that let him enjoy her bouquet from across the room.<p>

38. Are You Challenging Me?  
>...Were the words she spoke to him when he joked that he could beat her in a game of chess. It never occurred to her, as he played, that he only did it to be close to her.<p>

39. Broken Pieces  
>After Terra, Raven was the only one to notice that Beast Boy wasn't holding up nearly as well as he presented. It was only after a terse conversation that he let her pick up the shattered pieces of his heart.<p>

40. Starvation  
>The one week where there was no tofu in the Tower was the week that Beast Boy hardly ate: it had started out as a prank by Cyborg, until everyone realised that taking away his tofu was going one step too far. Raven eventually managed to coax him out of his room with an invitation to the new vegetarian place down on third ("Not a date, though" she specified)<p>

41. Words  
>"You think that you're alone, Raven... but you're not" They were the exact words that Raven needed t hear at that moment in time, and she surprised no-one more than herself when she reached across for Beast By and drew him in for a hug.<p>

42. Heal  
>Beast Boy described Raven's healing as a cooling, soothing effect – much different from the first time he experienced one of her teleports. <em>Brrrrrrrr.<em>

43. Food  
>Although Raven would never tell Beast Boy, she actually liked the smell of frying tofu in the morning. It soothed her stomach much more than the smell of Cyborg searing his meat.<p>

44. Through the Fire  
>Beast Boy had sworn that he'd go through hell for her – when the time came to rescue their daughter from Trigon, he did that and more.<p>

45. Triangle  
>The first time that Raven ventured into Beast Boy's mind, she was surprised to see three entities watching her – Beast Boy, a carefree green changeling; Garfield Logan, a saddened blonde with piercing emerald eyes; and a form of the Beast: a towering, werewolf-esque creature.<p>

46. Drowning  
>Just as Raven's vision was fading to black after their successful destruction of Brother Blood's fortress, she saw an immense green shape heading towards her and she relaxed. <em>He's got me now... he won't let me down.<em>

47. Give Up  
>No matter how many times Raven would scare Beast Boy off, try to make him leave her alone, he always bounced right back with a smile.<p>

48. In the Storm  
>"You ready for this?"<br>"What do you think, Rae?"  
>"You're not. But you know we have to deal with this sometime, and better now than later"<br>Raven squeezed his hand as she led them out onto the podium to announce their courtship to Jump City.

49. Safety First  
>Beast Boy had a personal pledge – Always make sure that your heart is safe. And people <em>still <em>always wondered why he made sure Raven got out before him, every time.

50. Relaxation  
>...Lying down, reading one of her thick leather bound tomes on the couch in the early morning with Beast Boy shifted into a weasel around her neck... if this wasn't relaxation, what was?<p>

- - - oOo - - -

**DISCLAIMER**: I do not own Teen Titans, nor the DCAU.


	2. The Final Fifty

...And introducing Part II, the Final Fifty

- - - oOo - - -

1. Love  
>Theirs wasn't the love of fairy tales, of dashing princes and happily-ever-afters, but it made them feel <em>alive<em>.

2. Dark  
>People always called the sorceress dark and uncaring, but Beast Boy knew the truth. The darkness was a facade to conceal the blinding light inside.<p>

3. Heaven  
>At one point, Raven was depressed over the fact that Garfield would be going to Heaven without her after he died. After all, how would let a half-demon into Heaven? When he found out about these concerns, he slowly got onto one knee and pulled her chin up.<br>"You don't have to worry, Rae. Without you, it wouldn't be Heaven for me. Even if I have to leave those Pearly Gates to join you in Hell, I'll always be in Heaven as long as I'm with you."

4. Breathe Again  
>When he finally saw her in proper evening wear, Cyborg had to slam his elbow into Beast Boy's chest to help him recapture the breath she stole when she walked out wearing that slim black dress.<p>

5. Smile  
>It had always been his goal in life to make her smile. As soon as he saw it, he knew that he never wanted it to end.<p>

6. Silence  
>It was only when Raven started looking forwards to Beast Boy's interruptions of her rooftop meditations did she realise that she might be in trouble.<p>

7. Vacation  
>Beast Boy and Raven agreed that only one good thing came of their 'vacation' to Tokyo – that it had gotten Robin and Starfire to stop dancing around each other and finally admit how they felt.<br>For the Titan's second 'vacation', this one to Canada where the Brotherhood of Evil had set up a new base near the Arctic circle, Cyborg discovered the shapeshifter and the demoness sharing 'body warmth' when he found them after a blizzard that had separated the team.

8. Cat  
>Even Raven had to admit, she couldn't resist the Face when it was on a kitten.<p>

9. No Time  
>As she saw him departing for what was likely the Doom Patrol's final flight, she realised that she would never be able to tell him the truth.<p>

10. Tears  
>There had only been three occasions in Raven's life where all of her emotions cried simultaneously. The first was when she was about to become the portal; the second when Beast Boy fell into a months long coma after saving her from a vengeful and clearly insane Dr. Light. The final time was when she was left standing over his grave after nearly a century of marriage.<p>

11. Foreign  
>As she saw Beast Boy and Starfire arguing in some flowing, foreign language, she felt Affection cringe sharply.<br>_There's only one way that Star could have learned to speak fluent Swahili that quickly..._

12. Under the Rain  
>The common folk of Jump City whispered of inauspicious omens when it rained the entire week of Raven and Gar's wedding. But as he pulled out to dance in the rain, she realised that it was Gaia herself washing them both clean of their sins.<p>

13. Night  
>Many were easier to admit with only the stars bearing witness.<br>An embrace, forging the friendship.  
>The long talks, often lasting through the night<br>A fleeting kiss, stolen from the dark bird's lips  
>A lover's touch, intimate yet fierce.<p>

14. Expectations  
>He expected but a single thing from her; to not break his heart. Smilingly indulgently at his jokes was an unexpected bonus.<p>

15. Hold My Hand  
>"You know Rae, if the movie's scaring you, you can hold my hand"<br>"Don't be ridiculous. It's merely a movie."  
>Nearly a half hour later, Beast Boy felt a cool hand slip into his own.<br>_I knew that it was a good idea to make Rae watch Wicked Scary 2 with me..._

16. Eyes  
>The first time that Beast Boy put on his holoring, she was quite surprised to see that Cyborg's calculations said that Beast Boy had blue eyes before his accident, not green.<p>

17. Abandoned  
>Beast Boy had been abandoned by many people in his short life – his parents, in a way, then the two thieves. Following them was Nicholas Galtry, whom Gar had actually abandoned. After the Doom Guard had done the same, he resolved to never let himself get attached again. But when he saw his dark mirror in Raven, he knew that he had to risk it and try.<p>

18. Dreams  
>The first time that they slept in the same bed, she subconsciously slipped into his dreams. Tears were pouring from her eyes when she saw how he truly saw her – not as a creepy witch, but as a bright ray of hope in the world.<p>

19. Teamwork  
>Beast Boy and Raven had learned to compliment the others' powers to perfection – she drew back, a <em>Tyrannosaurus Rex <em>stepped in. He flew up in preparation for a ground-pound, she'd provide a distraction.  
>It was only natural, Cyborg mused, that their battlefield compatibility would carry over into their personal lives.<p>

20. Dying  
>Raven felt like her heart was dying as she saw Terra return and watched Beast Boy jump straight back into her arms.<p>

21. Illusion  
>To everybody else, it seemed like she barely tolerated him. The insults would fly (and so would he), and he'd keep smiling and taking it. It was only at night, with the stars as witnesses, that she would confess her love and apologise for everything she said.<p>

22. Creation  
>As Beast Boy looked down on the small wrapped bundle in his wife's arms; he knew that this was undoubtedly the greatest thing that he could create.<p>

23. Stripes  
>Raven saw only a flash of black on green stripes as she was rammed into a building. Inhaling a deep breath to unleash her fury upon that... sweet, sweet fool. She had finally noticed the smear that Plasmus's arm had left when it had taken a swing at her before her green teammate had gotten her out of the way.<p>

24. Deep in Thought  
>Beast Boy hated dawn.<br>It was too early, and only a handful of crepuscular creatures were actually awake.  
>He would often find himself moving through the Tower, wandering aimlessly.<br>One morning, he wandered into the Commons room, and saw Raven levitating, deep in thought.  
>He abruptly realised how beautiful she looked with the dawn light shining through her hair.<br>Beast Boy started to realise that maybe dawn wasn't so bad after all.

25. Keeping a Secret  
>Once again, Beast Boy walked straight in Raven's room without knocking. He simply shifted straight into a spider and walked underneath the door. What he found, however, broke his concentration long enough for him to fall back into human form, startling Raven and making him scream.<br>"Rae? ...You wear thongs?"  
>Blushing furiously, Raven responded. "Well, the normal underwear doesn't fit with my leotard. ...You're not going to tell anyone, are you?"<br>"'Course not Rae... it'll be our ilittle/i secret"

26. Danger Ahead  
>"No way man, TELL me that you ain't going for it"<br>"I'm gonna do it, Cy. I'm going to ask her out tonight. It'll be good for me- HER. It'll me be good for her."  
>"Dude, the road to hell is paved with good intentions."<br>"I know man, but... she's something special"  
>"She's something, alright. If she was an island, it'd be one that was surrounded by bloodthirsty sharks and starving vultures. On the island itself there'd be every single venomous animal in existence, seventeen different tropical diseases, and that one fish that crawls into your... you know what. I mean, she's practically got "Despair, all ye who enter here" tattooed on her face for relationships, especially after the Malchior Incident."<br>"I don't care man, she totally worth it."  
>"You're totally head over heels for her, aren't you?"<p>

27. Kick in the Head  
>Brave, as it turns out, was iquitei adept at hand to hand combat, as Beast Boy found out.

28. No Way Out  
>As Raven and Beast Boy realised that the trap that Slade had sprung was quite inescapable, they held each other's hands in their last moments and whispered their final words to each other.<br>"I love you"

29. Fairy Tale  
>"Hey, you guys are like that one Disney movie!"<br>"What are you talking about, Speedy?"  
>"The one with the ugly hairy guy and the princess... you know the one, Raven."<br>"Beauty and the Beast?"  
>"Yeah that's the one! Thanks, BB!"<br>"...Why are you grinning, man? And why are you pointing behind me... Hey Ra-oh SHI-"  
>Garfield put his arm around his girlfriend and pulled her close as the ocean breeze caressed them through the broken window in the Tower.<p>

30. Multitasking  
>Raven had been given the task of babysitting the still critically injured Beast Boy while Robin and the others when to take care of Cinderblock's latest jail break. To her unease, Raven discovered that she meditated better listening to the sound of the sleeping shapeshifter's breathing than to absolute silence.<p>

31. Horror  
>"Here you go, Rae, one tofu breakfast surprise! ...Why's your eye twitching like that? Rae, wh-oh come <em>on<em>. I just made you breakfast, why did you have to 'port away?"

32. Playing the Melody  
>Beast Boy looked on his girlfriend in shock as he caught her singing quietly along with one of his African tribal songs.<p>

33. Hero  
>Watching Beast Boy fight against unimaginable numbers of Sladebots, a random proverb came to Raven's mind;<br>i"Not the glittering weapon fights the fight, but rather the hero's heart."/i

34. Annoyance  
>Beast Boy annoyed Raven to no end.<br>His meat vs. tofu arguments with Cyborg that interrupted her meditation  
>His never-ending supply of bad, terrible, ihorrendousi jokes  
>His seemingly endless optimism<br>But most of all, he annoyed her because he had managed to worm his way into her heart.

35. Mischief Managed  
>Starfire managed to avoid being tripped by the running green cheetah as it nearly flew down the corridor. As she looked at it strangely, she dropped Silky in surprise as she heard a thunderous voice bellow from Raven's Room.<br>"BEAST BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOY!"  
>As Raven emerged from her room, Starfire couldn't help but giggle as she saw Raven completely drenched in water. Giving Star a glare worthy of any witch, Raven stomped down the hallway, leaving behind a trail of damp footprints.<p>

36. I Can't  
>Looking at the monster that the one so dear to his heart had become; he tenderly stroked her crimson face before standing over her prone form, tears falling from his eyes. A single phrase tore itself from his throat as he began to shift into a monstrous furred Beast.<br>"I can't... and I won't let anybody else kill her!"

37. Mirror  
>Nobody realised that Beast Boy had never had a mirror in his room. Nobody realised that he'd go out of his way to avoid any reflective surface. It was only years later, nestled in his arms, that she found out the reason why.<p>

38. Test  
>Robin was standing in his evidence room obsessing about Slade when he was gently tapped on the shoulder. Spinning around to confront the intruder in ihisi room, he was absolutely terrified to see the unmistakeable combination of ublack and orange/u on a striped ultraraptor. It immediately roared in his face, and Robin felt the unmistakable feeling of a wetness running down his leg. The dinosaur immediately shifted into a painted Beast Boy, who fell onto his side laughing. As soon as he could breathe, Beast Boy shuffled to the corner, where Raven emerged from the shadows.  
>"Told you that I could get him to piss himself. I passed your test. What do I get as a reward?"<br>"This" And Raven leaned forwards and kissed him lightly on the lips. "Good job, Gar"  
>He was too shocked to respond when she then phased out through the shadows, of to feel fear at his leader, who's fury was literally rolling off of him in waves.<p>

39. Drink  
>Whenever Raven succumbed to the temptation to drown her sorrows in alcohol, she remembered the first time that she got drunk. It resulted in Happy getting control of her body... and a completely traumatized Robin, an ecstatic Starfire, a frightened Cyborg and a deliriously happy Beast Boy. She had been too frightened to ask what had happened, until Starfire told her in <em>excruciating<em> detail.  
>She never drank again.<p>

40. Pen and Paper  
>She'd never admit it, but she kept a diary. And her placeholder in that diary was a single green feather, plucked from Beast Boy's tail a day that Rude and Brave were expressing themselves more than usual.<p>

41. Can You Hear Me?  
>...Were the words that Beast Boy sobbed into her chest, as she floated motionless above the med bay bed, her arm swaddled in bandages.<p>

42. Out Cold  
>Raven's heart stopped cold as she saw the result of Mumbo's bookcase on Beast Boy. Picking up the books as one and completely disintegrating the bookshelf with a wave of her hands, Mumbo realised that trying to 'smack some sense into the boy crazy enough to date '<em>her'<em> may not have exactly been his most brilliant of ideas...

43. Spiral  
>"I feel like we're going around in circles here!"<br>"I'm... I'm so sorry..."  
>"Nah, its okay, Timid. It's not your fault. Besides, I'm not even supposed to be in here anyways. Rae's going to kill me if she ever finds out I got sucked in here again."<br>The grey cloaked emotion blushed heavily as Beast Boy embraced her and followed her as she stepped around a corner, revealing the exit to the maze.

44. Seeing Red  
>Looking out over the ruined remains of what was once Jump City, she stroked Gar's massive furry back as he chewed on the remains of Cyborg's sonic cannon, his will, his very <em>soul<em>, bound to hers for eternity.

45. Pain  
>Beast Boy was surprised that Raven had never detected the residual pain from his shifts. The only ones she picked up were when he shifted into it.<p>

46. All That I Have  
>Raven mused that the soul-binding spell was one that she'd never use again –it was far too intimate of a bond to be having with more than just her... pet.<p>

47. Last Hope  
>What the Brotherhood of Evil was not aware of was the fact that Raven had been conscious the entire time that she had been frozen, hoping for her miracle to come through. When she learned that it was Beast Boy leading the assault, she knew that she had been answered.<p>

48. Advertisement  
>"Hey Rae?"<br>"Yes, Beast Boy?"  
>"You know that I'm free right now, right?"<br>"Yes, I do. You've been saying that for the last thirty minutes."  
>"Just letting you know"<br>"Thank you, Beast Boy"  
>"You know I'm only telling you because I want to spend my time with you, right?"<p>

49. Puzzle  
>Beast Boy was a... puzzle. She was willing to concede that much, at least. When she had first met him, she had thought that he had been a childish prankster (who was, admittedly, mildly funny). As she got to know him better, instead of being easier to understand, more pieces appeared. His veganism. His animal-influenced habits. Eventually, she got to the really complex pieces; he was part of the Doom Patrol for years, yet seemed to be the worst hand to hand fighter in the group. Or was he?<br>To her horror, she discovered that he was one puzzle that she didn't want to stop trying to figure out.

50. Solitude  
>Raven discovered that solitude was painfully stifling when there wasn't someone there to constantly threaten its existence.<p>

- - - oOo - - -

A/Ns: Regarding Tears, I decided to give both Rae and BB long life spans. I mean, she's half-demon, and he's a shapeshifter (so I doubt that he'd suffer the same kind of cellular degradation that everybody else suffers from). 46 is a pseudo-sequel to 44, in case it confused y'all. They were both pretty much inspired by Skidzz's pic "Good Boy" and Alassa's "Death Awaits in the Darkness" (both over on DA). And yes, I am enormously tempted to write an AU fic where this is the situation. That, or a mirror universe fic that crosses dimensional barriers.


End file.
